Wireless Gigabit (WiGig) generally refers to a collection of wireless communications standards that allow multi-gigabit wireless communications between devices. The Wireless Gigabit Alliance, which developed and published WiGig standards beginning in 2009, became part of the Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) in March 2013. Currently, the WFA is developing a specification for a WiGig Display Extension (WDE) to support multi-gigabit wireless transmission of audio/visual data to devices such as high-definition televisions (HDTVs), monitors, projectors, and other peripherals. However, to date, sufficient implementation details for layer 2 mechanisms such as device and service discovery, peer-to-peer (P2P) connection management, and layer 2 session management have not been defined for WDE. This disclosure is directed at enabling the realization of such layer 2 mechanisms by employing Wi-Fi Direct Services (WFDS) protocols in conjunction with WDE. Generally speaking, according to the techniques described herein, WDE communications may be implemented as WFDS services.